Presente ou sonho
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Os filhos, podem ser espelhos dos pais. Mas quando o filho, alcança todos os sonhos mais secretos do pai, realidade e sonho, podem se misturar. POV DRACO - ASxSM


**Autor: Dany (efetivo) **  
**Betas: **_sai_ Marck e Amy-chan  
**Personagens: **Draco e Astoria Malfoy, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, Abus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Harry e Ginevra Potter  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Nº palavras: **5656  
**Resumo: **Os filhos, podem ser espelhos dos pais. Mas quando o filho, alcança todos os sonhos mais secretos do pai, realidade e sonho, podem se misturar.  
**Disclaimer: **Eles não meus. ._. Quero dizer, eu não GANHO [$$] nada com eles. Mas cuido do Draco como se fosse meu ^^ Os lucros no entanto vão todos para J., a Scholastic Books, Rocco, suas outras editoras e Warner Bros. Co.  
**Agradecimentos: **Não poderia mais uma vez deixar de agradecer a todo mundo que teve que me aturar durante o processo de escrita,luv e ivi então... Cy, Nanda e Ju, sem vocês também não teria funcionado. E obviamente, aos dois magníficos betas que tive, sem eles, a fic seria indigesta xD

**Presente ou Sonho**

Não fora fácil para os Malfoy reerguerem seu nome, nem se salvarem de Azkaban. E no fim, foi o grande salvador do mundo bruxo que os salvara também.

Draco não queria assumir que foi o depoimento de Potter que salvou ele e sua mãe de uma visita a Azkaban. Lucius não tivera tanta sorte e passara um tempo na prisão. Pequeno, se comparado ao de muitos outros envolvidos com o Lorde das Trevas.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy passou os dois anos após a guerra em uma nuvem, como se sedado. Alheio a qualquer sensação ao seu redor. Ele refez o sexto e o sétimo ano, já que foram anos em que ele não estudara por causa do Lorde Negro.

Não que Draco tenha voltado à escola que o acolhera quando ele completara onze anos. Draco teve lições em casa, indo a Hogwarts somente para fazer os N.E.W.T.S. - que não haviam acontecido no ano em que Severus fora diretor.

Mesmo com o tempo passando, o pânico de que talvez tudo fosse só uma pausa, como na primeira queda do Lorde das Trevas, ainda o assaltava. Sem mencionar os pesadelos recorrentes sobre Crabbe e o incêndio maldito de _FendFyre_. Mas a vida foi se ajeitando aos poucos.

Lucius saiu da prisão um ano depois que Draco concluíra a escola. Mesmo ainda um tanto abatido da estadia cortês na prisão, o patriarca tratou de retomar as rédeas da fortuna e da reinserção dos Malfoys na alta sociedade bruxa.

Para Draco, esse foi um período tão difícil quanto ter que voltar a Hogwarts, ainda que só por uma semana. Os elfos da Mansão trabalharam redobrado quando da volta de Lucius, pois ele queria começar a reabrir a casa.

Inicialmente os Malfoys receberam varias famílias 'amigas' para jantares íntimos. Curiosamente, a maioria delas tinha uma filha solteira, saindo de Hogwarts, ou saída há poucos anos. Algumas famílias voltaram para outros jantares, e dentre elas estavam os Greengrass. Draco conhecia Daphne da escola. E não tinha nenhum apreço pela garota. Se não tivesse sido pelo pulso firme do pai, definitivamente, Queenie teria sido uma das servas fieis do Lorde, rivalizando somente com sua falecida tia Bella.

Perto do feriado de Natal do que seria o terceiro ano após a derrota de Voldemort, Astoria, irmã de Daphne de quem Draco mal se lembrava, foi junto com os pais e a irmã visitar os Malfoys. Os Greengrass foram convidados para inúmeras outras ocasiões no mesmo feriado. Em julho do próximo ano, aconteceu a primeira grande festa que os Malfoys presidiam. O noivado de Draco e Astoria foi anunciado nesse baile. O casamento foi marcado para exatamente um ano depois que Astoria compareceu ao primeiro jantar na casa dos Malfoy.

A cerimônia e a comemoração não foram tão grandiosas quanto seriam na época em que o sobrenome Malfoy era tido como a melhor estirpe dos sangue puros, mas era um novo começo.

Draco ficou encarregado de fazer crescer uma sociedade entre o sogro e os Malfoys. Afinal, casamento entre os sangue puros sempre tinha mais do que a união dos jovens nubentes, e geralmente pouco amor entre o novo casal.

Embora Draco talvez não morresse de amores por Astoria, ou não fizessem o casalzinho vinte da WeeklyWitch, como Potter e a Weaselette, eles tinham um futuro promissor. Astoria era atraente, assim como Draco. Também possuía os atributos que ajudariam manter as características físicas de todo Malfoy. Era esperta e astuta, sim, e a conversa entre eles fluía bem.

Os primeiros beijos e outros contatos foram hesitantes, mas prazerosos. E o casamento, embora não tão badalado quanto deveria ter sido, foi esplendoroso. A lua de mel fora tranqüila e banhada a regalias, obviamente. Quando retornaram, Draco e a esposa ocuparam a ala leste da Mansão Malfoy. E Draco assumiu a empresa da família em sociedade com o sogro.

Nos três primeiros anos após a guerra, Draco só se encontrara com Potter em ocasiões públicas. Nos julgamentos dos Comensais sobreviventes e no grande memorial para os heróis falecidos. Eles tiveram um momento embaraçoso, logo antes dos Malfoys serem detidos para julgamento, ainda em Hogwarts, quando Draco tentara agradecer a Potter por tê-lo salvado do incêndio. Com toda a pressão, os anos de inimizade e a loucura da contagem dos mortos e os Aurores limpando o lugar, Draco reconhecia que não fora um dos seus momentos mais eloqüentes e que, ainda que Potter parecesse ter entendido, ele não conseguira dizer um mero 'Obrigado'. Depois dos julgamentos, Draco se enterrara na Mansão e Potter, pelo que ouvira, entrara para o curso de Aurores.

Mas tirando isso, Draco só tornara a ver o salvador do Mundo Mágico depois de casado, no Ministério.

Tendo que tomar as rédeas da administração e diretoria da empresa, Draco era obrigado a sempre estar no Ministério, para manter contatos, pressionar que suas importações fossem liberadas, e por aí ia. Muitas vezes, quando Draco estava chegando ou saindo do Ministério, ele esbarrava com Potter em algum dos corredores ou no hall de entrada, voltando ou indo a algum lugar. Nesses momentos, Draco parava e cumprimentava cordialmente o seu ex-inimigo dos tempos de escola, exceto quando a esposa de Potter o estava esperando nos saguões, onde qualquer um da bruxandade poderia ver o sorriso do salvador do mundo mágico se abrir com a visão de uma Weasellete barriguda, ou de como ele a abraçava e a beijava antes de dirigirem-se à uma das lareiras.

A vida do loiro em casa foi perfeitamente tranqüila e calma durante os três próximos anos, em que ele estruturara e estabilizara a empresa. O relacionamento dele com Astoria era calmo, amistoso, e amoroso. Mesmo que em alguns dias ele se perguntasse o que estava faltando. A única exceção à calmaria era quando Lucius ou Narcissa o inquiriam sobre um herdeiro.

Quando eles estavam às vésperas de comemorar o quarto ano de casados, Astoria engravidou, para alívio de todos os Malfoys. Narcissa cuidava da nora como se ela fosse quebrar com qualquer brisa. Mas no fim, foi uma gravidez sem incidentes ou riscos, e meses depois eles batizariam o novo Malfoy com o nome de Scorpius Hyperion. A única mudança na rotina de Draco fora feita para abrir tempo e lugar para o nascimento do filho, que era, indubitavelmente, sua cópia.

Scorpius era mimado pelos avós e pelos pais, Draco em grande parte. Draco levava o filho para inúmeros passeios, ou para voar nos terrenos da propriedade Malfoy em um campo ligeiramente menor que o tamanho oficial. A primeira manifestação de magia do mais novo dos Malfoys foi recebida com grande entusiasmo. Scorpius levitou todo o aparelho de chá que derrubara tentando fazer com que sua vontade fosse atendida pelos avós.

Os anos se passaram sem nenhum grande incidente, e Draco de repente se viu nostálgico quando a carta de Scorpius chegou. Ele fez questão de acompanhar Astoria e Scorpius nas compras para o primeiro ano escolar do filho, coisa que Lucius nunca se incomodara em fazer, exceto quando atendesse seus interesses. A empolgação do filho os fez visitar o Beco Diagonal um mês antes das aulas começarem, logo, não havia o movimento nem a criançada trançando e correndo e fazendo barulho por todo o lado. Draco se lembrava bem da vez que fora fazer as compras com Narcissa.

O fluxo de memórias e reminiscências o inundou mais uma vez quando eles pararam na Madame Malkin para comprar o uniforme de Scorpius. Draco se lembrava com perfeita clareza do garoto pequeno com cabelos bagunçados que encontrara lá, assim como também se lembrava do resultado do encontro no trem, ainda a caminho da escola.

Lembrar de Hogwarts sempre trazia a memória amarga de Crabbe, morrendo no fogo. Jogando as lembranças, que começavam a se tornar fúnebres, de lado, Draco levou Scorpius para comprar uma coruja – Scorpius escolhera uma branca que subitamente dera o nome de Edward* – e tomar um sorvete na nova sorveteria, que não se comparava a do velho Fortescue.

Draco se recusou a entrar na loja dos Weasleys, mas ante o olhar decepcionado de Scorpius, ele deixou que Astoria acompanhasse Scorpius, enquanto ia comprar o kit básico de poções para o garoto.

Draco não pôde fugir das memórias do seu próprio tempo na escola, quando eles foram levar Scorpius para embarcar no trem vermelho. Ele se pegou imaginando o quanto a Mansão ficaria silenciosa e vazia sem o filho zanzando pelos aposentos. Ele se perguntara se Narcissa e Lucius sentiram algo parecido, e tirando sua mãe, ele não tinha a menor idéia do que pensar. O ano que Lucius passara preso e Draco fora obrigado a se tornar um Comensal nunca fora comentado entre os dois, e ambos preferiam deixar do jeito que estava.

Antes de se despedir do filho, ele avistou o antigo Trio de Ouro da Grifinória, e a esposa de Potter, do outro lado da plataforma. Mais uma vez, o polido cumprimento de cabeça, e quando o moreno se voltou para dar atenção ao Potter miniatura, ele parou para se despedir de Scorpius.

-Você os conhece, Pai? - Scorpius perguntara a Draco, antes que ele pudesse ter aberto a boca.

-Eles foram à escola comigo, Scorpius. - Draco não quisera se alongar em explicações - Não se meta em encrencas, detenções, e faça seu pai orgulhoso de suas notas. - Draco não resistiu a não abraçar o filho, antes que Astoria o beijasse e o garoto fosse em direção ao trem. Draco ajudou-o a subir com seu malão, mas logo em seguida voltou para a esposa. Abraçou-a pela cintura enquanto esperavam que o trem desse a partida. O que não tardou a acontecer. Quando Scorpius embarcara, o trem já estava apitando.

Na hora em que a névoa se dissipou, ele notou que era observado por Potter, que abraçava a esposa em um dos braços, enquanto carregava uma miniatura da esposa com o outro. Deu mais um aceno de reconhecimento, e viu, ainda com o canto do olho, Potter dar um beijo na testa da esposa, e começar a ir ao floo mais próximo.

Voltou com Astoria para a Mansão, enquanto planejava ir ao Ministério após o almoço.

--------------------------------------

A carta do filho foi escrita em um tom animado, contando que, como o esperado, ele fora sorteado para a casa das serpentes. Mas o detalhe da seleção e o assombro com o castelo ocupavam uma pequena parcela da carta do filho. Grande parte dela contava, num tom que não escondia a alegria do menino, sobre o amigo que fizera ainda no trem. E como o novo amiguinho estava com medo de ser sorteado na sonserina – quanta bobagem, Draco pensou rolando os olhos – E por fim, que o amigo de Scorpius _escolhera_ ir para a Sonserina para poderem ficar juntos. Quando ele já estava se perguntando da astúcia do filho de não ter mencionado o nome do novo amigo, Draco viu um parágrafo com inúmeros Albus escritos. Antes mesmo dele se questionar o gosto de dar o nome de Albus para uma criança, ele viu um 'ps' escrito apressado na carta.

_Os Potters são influentes? Eu posso ser amigo do Albus sem nenhum problema? Avô Lucius não vai me dar um sermão sobre amizades novamente, vai?_

----------------------------------------

_Ironia amarga_ Draco pensou, com um esgar de sorriso amargurado. Os erros e acertos de uma geração, geralmente os erros, sempre voltam para assombrar a nova. E de repente, Scorpius com sua vivacidade, conseguira o que ele sempre quisera, muito antes de ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts ou do encontro na Madame Malkin.

Ele acabara deixando para ir ao Ministério no dia seguinte, após receber a carta de Scorpius. Antes ele tivesse ido no dia anterior. Deixando as reminiscências e a carta de Scorpius de lado, Draco pegou um pouco de floo e atravessou a lareira, indo para o Ministério. Como se tornara costume durante os anos, Draco viu Harry atravessar o saguão. Mas dessa vez sequer teve tempo em acenar a cabeça ou cumprimentá-lo, já que o chefe dos aurores passou pela fonte restaurada a passos largos em direção à lareira que Draco acabara de sair.

Na verdade, o loiro sequer tinha se afastado o bastante da lareira ainda quando, sem olhar exatamente por onde estava andando a passos largos, um raivoso Potter trombou em Draco, jogando o loiro ao chão na sua distração.

Pedindo desculpas, o moreno se abaixou, puxando o homem que havia derrubado, tão cego de raiva estava. Assim que seu cérebro enevoado pela raiva percebeu que ele achara exatamente quem queria, ele saiu puxando Draco de qualquer jeito através do átrio do Ministério.

Eric chegou a levantar a cabeça para requisitar a varinha de Malfoy para pesar, mas ao se deparar com o chefe da divisão dos aurores ele simplesmente fechou a boca, sem soltar som algum.

Draco só se deu conta de que estava sendo arrastado, e bem rudemente, pelo Ministério da Magia depois do olhar de choque do guarda das varinhas. Sacudindo o estupor e pensamentos que ele achava ter enterrado há muito tempo atrás, ele fez força soltando seu braço do aperto firme de Potter e cruzando-os sobre o peito, parou exatamente onde estava quando livrou o braço e, conseguindo soar ultrajado e ofendido o bastante em apenas uma palavra, disse:

-Potter!

O auror só pareceu notar que Draco não estava mais seguro por seu punho quando ouviu o ex-rival de escola soar como se fosse uma vítima. Apontando para Draco ameaçadoramente, ele quase cuspiu no loiro. Sem respondê-lo, no entanto, Harry se virou para ver se era seguido para um dos elevadores que acabara de se abrir, cheio de memorandos, funcionários e visitantes saindo.

- Eu quero você na minha sala imediatamente Malfoy. E acho bom você estar lá quando eu chegar.

Algumas bruxas que estavam na fila para entrar no elevador tentaram reclamar por Potter estar passando por elas sem sequer se importar ou tomar conhecimento de que havia uma fila. Malfoy seguiu-o, só para quase ser impedido de entrar no elevador pelos bruxos e bruxas que saíam apressados do mesmo, logo em seguida da entrada de Potter. O auror socou o botão que os levaria ao andar do QG dos aurores, enquanto um Draco indignado tentava dizer a Potter que ele não podia agir daquele modo. Nem mesmo sendo a droga do Auror Chefe do Estúpido Ministro.

O loiro só conseguiu dizer algo depois que ambos saíram apressados do elevador. Com Potter tentando puxá-lo corredor afora, Draco, finalmente perdendo a paciência. Afastou a mão agressiva de Potter e disse bem mais alto, demonstrando mais raiva e impaciência que qualquer outra coisa:

-O que você acha que está fazendo, _auror Potter_? – Era praticamente impossível distinguir qual palavra Draco cuspira com mais desdém, auror ou Potter.

Parando no corredor mesmo, ainda há alguns passos da entrada do QG dos aurores, onde Potter tinha uma sala depois dos cubículos dos outros aurores, ele se virou, voltando a avançar para onde Draco havia parado e parecia estar segurando sua varinha firmemente por debaixo da manga da capa Ignorando até mesmo sua segurança, ele continuou andando até o loiro, parando a poucos centímetros de Draco, observando os olhos cinzentos, que por segundos se arregalaram com a proximidade e se estreitarem enquanto o loiro retomava sua postura arrogante e indiferente.

Já completamente fora de si, batendo o dedo que tinha apontado sobre o peito de Malfoy, ele meio que perguntou, meio que gritou:

-Qual o grande plano dessa vez, hein, Malfoy? – A ironia empregada na palavra "grande" e a alfinetada sobre o maldito sexto ano que passara em Hogwarts não passaram desapercebidas por Draco.

-Que plano, Potter? – Draco respondeu, soltando a mão da varinha e dando um empurrão no moreno.

Com a voz completamente alterada e sem parecer raciocinar direito também, Potter devolveu o empurrão de Draco, berrando no corredor onde começavam a aparecer cabeças curiosas sobre todo o barulho.

-Mesmo sendo você, eu nunca esperei que fosse chegar tão baixo a ponto de querer usar uma criança, MEU FILHO, para tentar me atingir! Eu honestamente achei que você tinha crescido depois da guerra Malfoy...

Os dois trocavam empurrões entre os gritos de Potter que foram cortados pelos de Draco, que finalmente conseguira entender do que o outro estava falando e que ele não havia sido atingindo por um _Confundus _ou qualquer outro feitiço durante o serviço.

-Falando de expectativas frustradas, eu esperava que você, depois de tantos anos, já tivesse superado essa idéia absurda que o mundo Mágico gira em torno do seu umbigo, _Ó Grande Salvador._

Draco continuou, com os empurrões se tornando cada vez mais hostis, graduando sua força num crescendo.

-Eu sequer sabia que você tinha filhos, Potter! E, francamente, eu nunca falaria a Scorpius para se envolver com um Weasley-Potter. Talvez devesse tê-lo advertido do contrário. Mas ao invés de receber uma carta dizendo o quão encantado de conhecer o salão Comunal, as aulas, e outras coisas do castelo, não, tudo o que meu bem criado e educado filho falou foi sobre o _seu_.

-Talvez seja eu quem deveria estar apontando, acusando, e pedindo que checassem para confirmar que meu filho não foi vítima de um ataque.

Draco mal terminara de falar quando, ao apontar sua varinha para o outro bruxo, encontrou a do outro na ponta da sua. Os dois pareciam na verdade mais propensos a se atracarem aos socos e chutes que a feitiços, como haviam feito muitas outras vezes, rendendo espetáculos e detenções no histórico de ambos na escola que os filhos agora freqüentavam. Foram interrompidos quando Jones, o chefe do Departamento Internacional de Cooperação de Magia, passou por aurores prontos a tomarem o lado do seu chefe e outros curiosos ignorando o clima tenso com uma habilidade digna de rivalizar com as do próprio Dumbledore, que parou perto de ambos, chamando Malfoy, como se nada estivesse acontecendo antes de sua chegada.

-Senhor Malfoy, eu estava a sua espera mesmo, minha coruja o encontrou a caminho? Recebi uma resposta do Pessoal Chinês sobre suas exportações que foram retornadas. Na minha sala, sim? –Jones não esperou que um Malfoy ainda raivoso o respondesse enquanto guiava o loiro e largava um Potter frustrado, nervoso e envergonhado no meio do corredor do Ministério para lidar com uma horda de pessoas que haviam assistido ao incidente todo.

---------------------------------------

Draco se livrara de Jones logo após um almoço apressado onde não prestara atenção a nada, pensando que, se Potter reagira daquela forma, A Mansão iria abaixo quando Lucius tomasse conhecimento do novo amigo do neto. Ele acabara de se sentar no seu escritório na Mansão com uma dose generosa de Uísque de Fogo quando uma carta com aparência formalíssima, vinda do Ministério chegou endereçada a ele. Astoria e seus pais entraram no escritório quando Draco ainda estava lendo a carta com um cenho franzido.

-Algum problema com Scorpius ou com a empresa, querido? – Astoria acrescentara a última parte quando avistara o selo do Ministério.

Observando que Lucius ganhara interesse no pergaminho em sua mão, ele guardou o documento na gaveta de sua mesa, ainda incrédulo das desculpas formais que recebera de Potter. Provavelmente o idiota recebera uma reprimenda do Ministro em pessoa, Draco pensou sorrindo consigo mesmo.

Vendo o sorriso satisfeito do filho, Narcissa lhe perguntou se ele já tinha recebido notícias de Scorpius. Respirando fundo, Draco começou a dizer que tivera notícias do filho, enquanto levava os pais e a esposa em direção a uma das salas de estar onde Narcissa gostava de tomar chá durante a tarde.

Fechando os olhos enquanto contava até dez, ele resolvera contar da amizade do filho de uma vez, antes que o pai descobrisse de outra forma. Ele podia ter perdido o prestígio político que possuíra antes do segundo retorno de Voldermot, mas ainda possuía inúmeros contatos, e gostava de armar, e manipular como ninguém, nem que só pelo mero prazer de acrescentar mais galeões à sua conta no Gringotts.

-Scorpius entrou para a Sonserina, obviamente.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, gesto que obviamente era de família, uma vez que Draco sempre tivera o mesmo hábito, desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Lucius acrescentou:

-Mas?

-Mas, ele agora é o melhor amigo do filho do meio de Potter, que está na Sonserina. – Draco completou, torcendo o nariz.

Sem deixar transparecer seu desgosto, exceto pelo alargar das narinas, Lucius comentou enquanto se levantava e retirava da sala.

-Ele ao menos conseguiu o que você sempre quis, Draco. – Diante do olhar desentendido do filho, completou maliciosamente - Um Potter só para ele.

Lucius se retirou fingindo não observar o choque nos rostos da esposa e nora, e na cara de surpresa do filho.

-----------------------------

Draco inicialmente acreditava, e esperava, que a amizade do filho com a mini cópia de Potter fosse coisa que duraria a primeira semana de aula e terminaria ali mesmo. Afinal o outro garoto tinha praticamente metade da família na escola. Até o fim de setembro, Draco tentou se convencer que o tempo logo resolveria essa situação indigesta da amizade dos filhos dos antigos apanhadores.

Ele teve que se conformar que, afora uma intervenção de Merlin, a amizade dos meninos realmente não acabaria tão cedo quando Scorpius passou a chamar Albus de Al até mesmo na carta para os pais. Assim como Narcissa, Astoria mandava semanalmente uma caixa de doces e guloseimas para o filho, que praticamente dobrara de tamanho depois que Scorpius mencionara que Albus gostava dos doces tanto quanto ele.

Scorpius, no entanto, não gostava nada do irmão grifinório de Albus. Talvez fosse ciúmes, Draco pensou. Para no segundo seguinte sacudir a cabeça como se estivesse num devaneio daqueles que tinha nas aulas de Trelawney. O fato é que, depois do primeiro Halloween na escola, os Malfoy receberam uma carta entusiasmadíssima de Scorpius falando de algo como _trick or treat_, e como o tio George de Al era um gênio. A única pessoa que não aparentava ter chupado um limão após ter lido essa carta específica, era Astoria. Ela simplesmente ficava feliz pelo filho ter um amigo com quem dividir. Segurando a língua, Draco rolava os olhos enquanto pensava que _Malfoys não dividem_.

O feriado de Natal chegou, levando os Malfoy para o sul da França como o costume. Embora Scorpius tenha ido emburrado. Nem mesmo depois de Astoria lembrar o filho que o amigo também tinha família com quem passar o feriado, fizera a criança desistir da idéia de passar o Natal como filhote de Potter.

Nos primeiros meses após o incidente no Ministério, Potter sempre evitava qualquer contato visual ao menor vislumbre de fios loiros, quase prateados. Draco inicialmente ficara extasiado com a idéia, depois intrigado para, finalmente, ficar incomodado em ser claramente ignorado em suas idas praticamente diárias ao Ministério. Depois de um esbarrão proposital, com um pedido de desculpas e um sorriso amarelo, as coisas entre os dois voltaram a normalidade, Draco gostava de se afirmar com gosto o fato.

O restante do primeiro ano de Scorpius se passara sem maiores incidentes, com o sonserino tendo dividido o lugar das melhores notas com a filha de Granger. Fato que Lucius fizera questão de jogar na cara do filho. Que ele, mais uma vez, fora superado por Scorpius.** Nas férias de verão, Scorpius batera o pé não querendo viajar para que Al pudesse visitá-lo na Mansão. Contrariando seus desejos, os Potter viajaram junto com os Weasleys, fazendo com que um Scorpius irritado viajasse de um lado para o outro resmungando e obrigando que Edward levasse e trouxesse cartas entre os amigos.

Mas nem os Potter, nem os Malfoys, conseguiram escapar de um encontro arquitetado pelos filhos para fazerem as compras para o ano seguinte juntos. Fora um momento tenso para Draco, que simplesmente acenou a cabeça para o casal Potter à guisa de cumprimento, enquanto Harry retribuía o gesto da mesma forma. Os meninos estavam animados e barulhentos, atraindo a atenção dos quatro pais. Com um tom que implicava falsa severidade, Astoria chamou o nome do filho, que levantou a cabeça loira, imitando o gesto do pai e do avô, mas em pergunta muda. Vendo a mãe se abaixar e sorrir, para conhecer o amigo, o filho também se distraiu, levando uma parte da tensão embora.

Com mais dois filhos indo à escola, os Potter não tiveram que ficar muito tempo fazendo companhia aos Malfoy, mas Albus se recusava a sair do lado do amigo e, ainda relutantes, eles tiveram que deixar o filho a sós com os Malfoys, embora nunca por um tempo longo demais, até todos terem terminado suas compras. Deixar Scorpius na estação para seu segundo ano trazia o mesmo desamparo em Draco que da primeira vez e ainda assim fora diferente. O filho mal se despediu dos pais e avós – Lucius fizera questão de ir – para correr atrás do filho de Potter. Após a partida do trem, Lucius e Potter se encararam por um longo tempo, antes que um impaciente Draco desaparatasse com a esposa, fazendo com que os outros bruxos fizessem o mesmo.

A única surpresa durante o segundo ano de Scorpius foi que, ao serem abertos os testes para o time da Sonserina que ficara bem desfalcado com a formatura de boa parte de seus integrantes, o filho informara a Draco que ele e Albus estavam cogitando fazerem os testes. O que trouxe a empolgação a Draco, com a possibilidade de ver seu filho apanhador e o de Potter não. No fim das contas os garotos se tornaram batedores. E, pelo o que o filho contava dos jogos, eles rivalizariam em sincronia e competência só com os tios gêmeos de Albus. Para o desgosto de Potter, a Sonserina não só ganhara o campeonato entre casas pelo segundo ano seguido, como a tão desejada taça de quadribol.

Albus e Scorpius não se visitaram nas férias de verão. Entretanto, se encontraram mais vezes, já que as famílias atenderam aos mesmos eventos públicos. Weasley ainda olhava torto para Draco, que mordia a língua nessas horas e podia sentir Astoria tentando confortá-lo, embora ele soubesse que ela achava tudo muito _divertido_. Pior do que ver Potter e a esposa agarradinhos e melosos em _público_, era ter que ver Astoria confraternizar, alegremente com a ruiva galinhenta.

As férias de verão vieram e se foram, e Draco conseguira manter bem longe os encontros do filho com o amigo da boca sarcástica e depreciativa do pai. E até as férias de verão que precederam o quarto ano de Scorpius e Albus na escola, tudo correra sem nenhuma novidade ou notícia alarmante. E nada mudara nas cartas de Scorpius. Falava sempre das coisas que eles faziam juntos, de como James e Hugo, que se juntara ao primo mais velho, implicavam com os sonserinos, e a excitação de ter ido a Hogsmead pela primeira vez.

Ao ler a menção ao Três Vassouras, ele sentiu a mesma culpa que havia sentido quando lançara o primeiro _Imperius_ em Rosmerta. Ele se desculpara, mais do que de uma só forma, mas a culpa e a vergonha nunca o deixaram realmente. Ele sempre desviava o assunto quando se tratava do vilarejo próximo à escola. Draco, Potter e as esposas, na final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, no fim das férias de verão, foram obrigados a cederem e a concederem que Albus passasse uns dias na Mansão, logo após o aniversário do pai.

Por mais que Draco quisesse que julho se esticasse e o dia em que o filho de Potter apareceria na soleira da Mansão não chegasse nunca, inexorável como é, o tempo nunca espera e chegou o dia em que Astoria foi com Scorpius almoçar na casa dos Potter e buscar o garoto. Ter que trabalhar tinha suas vantagens, ao menos. Ele que desse sorte de estar em casa antes que Lucius visse o garoto Potter.

E, ao menos nisso, ele deu. Lucius só se encontrou com o garoto no jantar, com ele sentado ao lado de Scorpius. Olhando o garoto de cima, ele perguntou como Albus havia conseguido entrar para a Sonserina. Com um dar de ombros, Albus, sorrindo, segurou a mão de Scorpius e disse que simplesmente escolhera ir para onde Scorpius fora. Fechando os lábios de maneira firme, Lucius simplesmente ignorou a presença do convidado na mesa. Draco fizera questão de observar os meninos enquanto eles comiam, conversam e planejavam o que fazer no dia seguinte.

Como já estava escuro, o plano de voarem e treinarem para a Taça do ano, onde eles ainda eram os favoritos, tiveram de ser abandonados. Os meninos resolveram ir para o salão de jogos para uma partida de snap explosivo antes de dormirem. Draco sentou-se numa cadeira fingindo ler enquanto bebia um copo de uísque e observava o filho com o melhor amigo.

Quantas vezes ele não sonhara em ter exatamente esses momentos com o pai de Albus? Quantas vezes ele não planejara, imaginara como seria triunfal o encontro com o menino que sobrevivera?

Ele os imaginara melhores amigos, e depois, quem sabe, algo diferente daquilo? Tudo, cada sonho, cada plano, cada imagem, cada esperança foram jogadas fora à medida que a vida escolar dos dois progredira. Houve o trem e o maldito do Weasel. E depois disso, cada encontro virara uma bola de neve onde tudo era magistralmente desfeito e tornado impossível. E então viera Voldemort e sua Segunda Guerra. Ele perdera tanto que não sabia sequer onde começar a contar. E ser salvo por Potter... Sonhos, imaginações que ele hoje sabia que nunca passariam disso. Principalmente porque _Harry_ sequer sonhava com a hipótese e, mesmo se Potter não fosse exatamente hétero, nunca cogitaria Draco.

O episódio da entrada dos meninos na escola jogara isso na cara de Draco, forçando-o a encarar algo que se recusara a ver. Sentindo-se velho e marcado demais, ele saiu silencioso da sala sem que os meninos, distraídos entre risos, explosões, brincadeiras e toques, notassem.

Ele acordou no meio da noite, sem ter idéia do motivo. Custara a pegar no sono, mesmo depois de desistir de esperar para ouvir os garotos subindo para dormirem. Resolvendo checar o quarto do filho antes de conferir o salão de jogos que ainda mantinha a luz acesa, ele abriu a porta devagar, evitando fazer barulho, caso o filho estivesse dormindo. Draco não sabia sequer expressar o que sentiu ao ouvir a voz de Scorpius soltar num gemido estrangulado o apelido do amigo. Ainda incrédulo, ele deu um passo à frente, podendo distinguir as silhuetas dos _meninos_ pela fresta da luz do banheiro. Ele estacou quando ouviu um segundo gemido, com um apelido para o filho, _Corie_.

Ainda incerto do que fazer, ele observou enquanto uma calça era largada no chão, ao lado do que pareciam ser as camisas do dois. O som de outro zíper se fez ouvir, e Draco tentou se posicionar melhor. Ele havia realmente acordado? A outra calça logo seguiu a primeira, para depois as cuecas. Ele conseguiu distinguir os dois se beijando avidamente, enquanto as mãos percorriam o corpo do outro, desesperadamente querendo mais contato. Ele reparou quando a sombra do cabelo bagunçado de Albus abaixou-se até alcançar o ombro do filho e beijá-lo e mordê-lo até que Scorpius gemesse o nome do amigo. Ainda paralisado, Draco viu a cabeça de Al continuar a descida até o peito de Scorpius, arrancando mais gemidos do herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Draco comprimiu os olhos com força enquanto Scorpius quase gritava quando foi abocanhado por Albus. Ele quase não ouviu quando, com uma voz rouca que não parecia pertencer ao moreno, pediu algo para Scorpius. Draco trincou os lábios para não fazer nenhum barulho quando Albus penetrou Scorpius com um dedo, e os dois gemeram juntos, um o nome do outro. Enquanto Albus acrescentava o segundo dedo, Draco tentava alcançar coerência para chegar à porta sem fazer nenhum barulho. Quando Albus finalmente penetrou Scorpius, Draco havia alcançado a porta, mas estava com a outra mão na boca, para garantir seu silêncio.

A volta até a suíte que dividia com Astoria parecera interminavelmente longa. Ele se deitara novamente ao lado da esposa que, ainda grogue de sono, perguntou se havia algo de errado. Aconselhando-a a voltar a dormir, coisa que ele não conseguiria, Draco virou de lado, enroscando os braços possessivamente ao redor de Astoria, desejando que a suavidade da pele e a maciez dos fios loiros possuíssem outros contrastes de cores.

Ainda no dia seguinte, Draco esbarrou com Potter no Ministério, que não só retribuiu o aceno de cabeça, como resolveu parar para lhe perguntar se Albus estava causando problemas e como as coisas estavam indo. Porque, se metade do que James resmungara sobre as peripécias dos dois sonserinos fosse verdade, a Mansão Malfoy estaria de ponta a cabeça antes do jantar. Rindo das idéias absurdas de Potter, Draco considerou se deveria contar o que presenciara na noite anterior. Ainda incerto do que fazer, acabou não rendendo conversa com o auror, embora tivesse marcado um horário para que Potter fosse buscar o filho no dia seguinte. Até lá, Draco pensou, ele teria tempo o bastante para pensar se ia ou não contar aos pais de Albus que os filhos eram mais que amigos.

Potter chegou pontualmente no dia seguinte. E pela pose dura, Draco pôde perceber que o outro estava completamente desconfortável ali. Enquanto pedia que Astoria avisasse aos meninos, Draco ofereceu uma bebida à Potter, ainda sem saber se contava ou não. Os garotos entraram sorridentes e lamuriando a partida antes mesmo que Potter pudesse responder. Após cumprimentar Scorpius, agradecer formalmente Draco e Astoria por terem recebido o filho na Mansão, ele e Albus se foram. Deixando Draco ainda abraçado a cintura da esposa, perdido em pensamentos acerca de se's e como poderia ter sido diferente.

Tirando-o dos seus pensamentos, Astoria avisou Draco que Ginny Potter havia convidado os três para almoçarem com os Potter no fim da semana, e deixar que Scorpius ficasse até segunda-feira, e que ela dissera sim. Com um grunhido, ele voltou para seu escritório, onde fingiria que trabalharia e beberia uma boa dose de uísque de fogo para ajudar a por os pensamentos no lugar.

* nao, eu não resisti xD  
**Discóooordia, e sim, era pra você entender mesmo ^~

Algumas outras observações aos leitores.

Queenie, é um apelido usado para a Daphne Greengrass, segundo suposições por uma lista de personagens que a loira má fez e disponibilizou no seu site.

Desafio de Métis

Período: Pós-Epílogo

Personagens ou pares: Draco, Harry e Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy

Spoilers: Todos os livros

Classificação: Livre

Desafio: Férias de Verão. Enquanto observa Scorpius brincando com seu melhor amigo, Albus Severus, na mansão dos Malfoy, Draco se lamenta por não ter tido coragem para lutar pelo que realmente queria: Harry Potter. De repente ele descobre que seu filho não teve o mesmo problema que ele. E agora? Draco deve contar aos pais de Albus o que descobriu?

Obrigações:  
• Tem que ser totalmente cannon;  
• POV do Draco (mas a narrativa não precisa ser em primeira pessoa);  
• Harry e Ginny são um casal feliz, ninguém trai ninguém, todos se amam, blá-blá-blá.  
• Astoria tem que ser simpática, esposa e mãe dedicada (mas nada de Mary Sue, por favor);  
• Draco também tem que ter um ótimo relacionamento com a esposa;  
• Harry e Draco têm que se encontrar quase todos os dias por algum motivo;  
• Draco tem que presenciar cenas carinhosas de Harry e Ginny com alguma freqüência;  
• pelo menos uma discussão entre Harry e Draco;  
• justificativa plausível para a amizade entre Albus e Scorpius;  
• Draco tem que flagrar Albus e Scorpius "interagindo", mas eles não precisam saber que foram observados;  
• Harry tem que ir buscar Albus na mansão.

Bônus:  
• +1 ponto se tiver Draco!Voyeur;  
• +1 ponto se Lucius e/ou Narcisa interagirem com o neto e Albus;  
• +1 ponto se tiver um encontro tenso entre Lucius e Harry;  
• +1 ponto se Draco não contar a Harry;  
• +1 ponto se Harry sequer desconfiar das intenções de Malfoy;  
• +1 ponto se for comédia;  
• +5 pontos se tiver arte ilustrando a fic;

Desafio considerado cumprido para:  
1) Fics com mais de 5000 palavras,  
2) Sem restrição para arte tradicional, mas apenas de ilustração da fic.  
3) Nada de ícones.


End file.
